File fuzzing is a process that can be used to test the integrity of a software application. A fuzzer can be provisioned with functionality to add/remove random files, code, data, or other information to/from the software application. The fuzzing results can be analyzed to assess any operating issues or other impact to the functionality of the software application. For example, a fuzzer can be used to ascertain security vulnerabilities associated with a computer program, including protocol and other deficiencies. If an application fails (crashes, fails, code assertions, etc.) during the fuzzing process, there may be certain defects that need to be addressed and corrected.
Unfortunately, a single computing resource is normally used for file fuzzing and the process may take many hours, and sometimes days, to complete, tying up and bogging down the computing resource. Corresponding, the computing resource may not be able to provide results quickly enough (or at all) to be of any value. In some cases, a fuzzing task may be aborted so that an associated resource can be freed-up. Adding to the issue, separate fuzzing outputs are usually reviewed manually, which can occupy many hours of a reviewer's time.